Chelsea Mercy
Chelsea Mercy is a character who first debuted during Act 2 of No Man's Land, who joined Vulture Team and was eventually assigned into the R&D Division. Beloved by much of the team, she made friends and quickly became the main hacking force for the faction. Character History Chelsea was born on the 6th of November, 2022, in a small, walled-off community known as Derry, Maine. She grew up in a house with her parents, Jason and Sonia Mercy, and her two brothers--her older brother, Ryder Mercy, and her younger brother, Kieran Mercy. Life in Derry was quite peaceful, up until the year 2037, when Chelsea was fifteen. It was at this point that raiders invaded Derry, occupying the town's school building and taking everyone within hostage--including Chelsea and her younger brother Kieran. However, the school building was reclaimed, and the raiders defeated, by Ryder and his best friend and next door neighbor, Wynn Stanton. It was quite jarring for Chelsea and Kieran, especially due to the fact that Ryder was nearly killed during the battle. However, Ryder recovered, and after recovering, decided to start a town militia, to protect the town from any further attacks. He gathered up like-minded individuals, such as Wynn, along with some others, such as Pugsy Marcone, Mila O'Connor, and Arianna Thompson, among others. Chelsea wanted to join the militia, too, but Ryder wouldn't allow it, for her own safety. However, she didn't give up the notion of wanting to help her older brother, and Chelsea began studying computers--she'd been gifted a laptop for her birthday, and quickly began becoming accustomed to using it--and eventually learned the basics of hacking. She wanted to tell Ryder about her newfound skills and try to get into the militia, but by the time that she was proficient enough to help at all, Ryder and his militia turned gang, now known as the No-Landers, had already depearted from Derry. For a few years following that, the town was kept safe by the watchful vigilance off the No-Landers, however, in the year 2042, the gang was ambushed by police due to a tip-off from one of the members inside the gang who was a double agent, and the protection of the town of Derry was stopped completely. Very soon after that happened, more raiders began to attack the now very vulnerable town---and a certain gang of them eventually managed to get in. Chelsea was returning home one night from a cafe in town, along with Kieran and their parents, when they were attacked by raiders, both of her parents being killed immediately. Panciking, Chelsea and Kieran fled back home, where they were cornered by the raiders. Kieran was killed almost immediately, and Chelsea was captured. She almost fell into complete despair at her position, however, all hope was not lost--she was rescued, by a woman known as Alex Donovan. Alex spirited Chelsea away from the gang's hideout, bringing her to her own apartment. As it turned out, Alex was a hacker, as well--and the two of them became fast friends, as well as hacking partners. Alex taught Chelsea several new techniques, increasing her hacking skills by a great degree, until she was highly skilled at the talent. As her skills grew, Chelsea actually decided to use her hacking abilities to exact a bit of revenge, when suddenly the very gang that had attacked Derry and killed her parents and little brother suddenly resurfaced in the area. The gang had been using an online chat client to communicate between members--and Chelsea hacked into the account of the leader's girlfriend. Through a lot of scheming and well-chosen words, Chelsea planted seeds of dissonance and disttrust between the members--eventually up until the point where one night, after the members all got drunk, Chelsea's words led them all to actually attacking and killing each other. Chelsea continued to hone her hacking skills, only becoming better with time. Eventually, though, Chelsea began to worry about her older brother--and as she talked it over with Alex, the suspicion that Ryder might have been moved to No Man's Land arose. Alex proposed a deal--she had wanted to hack into the database of [[PALADIN for quite some time--and she asked Chelsea if she would help, in exchange for getting information on Ryder. Chelsea agreed, and the two of them began the process of hacking into PALADIN together. They were successful--however, PALADIN traced the hack. Alex, though, was aware of this. One day, the day that she knew that the law enforcers of PALADIN would be swarming the apartment, she told Chelsea that she needed to go out and do something, and left Chelsea at the apartment alone. Chelsea was shocked when the apartment was suddenly stormed by agents of PALADIN, and she was promptly arrested. For the crime of hacking into and interfering with PALADIN's database, she was hastily thrown into No Man's Land. She spent no time dawdling before she got down to hunting down her older brother, who she quickly learned was now allied with Vulture Team. She went to Vulture Team herself and joined the faction, only to find her brother in a state of depression following the events of Machination Enterprise. She did her best to cheer him up, but it took quite a long time for his condition to improve. She did her best to help out the faction, in the meantime, using her hacking skills to help out in battles that the faction involved itself in. One of Chelsea's notable accomplishments was helping out during the Arma Incident, in which she and fellow Vulture Team member Pugsy Marcone defeated and restored to her normal self Ivy, who had been converted by the Inquisitor to a weapon of mass destruction. Chelsea continued to do her best to assist Vulture Team from the sidelines through more of their trials, using her hacking abilities to tamper with the cybernetics of Vulture's enemies from afar. Her skills didn't come into use during every battle, but she did her best to help out her teammates as best she could. Chelsea participated in other battles by the sidelines, assisting Vulture Team with her hacking skills to weaken the cybernetics of their enemies. When it came time to initiate the Assault on Paladin HQ, Chelsea went to the walls along with the others, but was captured directly after the death of Boris Gregor, who had been serving as her bodyguard at the time. She remained in custody at Paladin HQ for a while, however, she was later rescued by Pugsy, who everyone thought had defected. Pugsy and Chelsea descended down into the depths of the HQ in an attempt to locate and rescue Ivy, who had been captured and was being used to power a highly dangerous nuclear weapon. The two of them eventually located Ivy, and began to try to recover her, but Pugsy was knocked out by Renier Cross, who went on to attack Chelsea. Chelsea, using the minor combat skills and knife given to her by Emilia Melchiott, fought desperately in self-defense, managing to kill Renier. After the scuffle, Pugsy woke up again, and Chelsea managed to restore Ivy to her normal form. The three of them made their way out of the walls, only to encounter Vulture Team's battle with a massive dinosaur, T-Reich. Chelsea stood back while Pugsy and Ivy took part in the battle, and eventually, the creature was defeated, and Chelsea returned to Carrion Land, worried about the whereabouts of her brother, but also knowing that she needed to get back to base where it was safe. As Act 3 began, Chelsea found herself appointed to the newly created R&D Division of Vulture Team. The temporary peace didn't last long, however, as Nathan Crockett soon attacked Carrion Land, capturing both Chelsea and Miles Grant, who at the time was claiming to be the warden of the prison. Both were taken to The Bell Tower, where they were held up on the top floor until the team from Carrion Land arrived to on a rescue mission. Chelsea managed to get herself and Miles out of their bindings, however, it was soon revealed that Miles did not have good intentions at all--and further chaos broke out in the tower. Chelsea could do nothing but do her best to keep out of the way of the crossfire--but she didn't get nothing out of the situation. She did receive a transmitter watch from Nathan, who was then promptly thrown from the tower during the battle. Following the Holiday Killer event, Chelsea stayed within Carrion Land for the next big confrontation--the attack on the Inquisitor Tower. She had plans to help from afar, but what wasn't expected was the sudden attack on Carrion Land by The Family. Chelsea ended up in something slightly akin to combat with one of The Family's landsharks, Juan, and eventually managed to calm the landshark down. Chelsea conversed with Juan, while Rika Rose disposed of the remaining Family footmen in the base, assisted by the Vulture Team footmen. Once Juan had left, Chelsea awaited the rest of the faction to return. Following Vulture's return, a part of Task Force 0 visited Carrion Land, and Chelsea was able to speak with Nathan again, who gave her further explanation on the watch he had given her, as well as his frequency, should she ever be in an emergency situation, offering his assistance. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Power Levels References